The Valley Between Us (Vampire Diaries - Klaus Story)
by GlitterTheSmitter
Summary: Jasmine Rose is a 1056 years old vampire. She is the first human-turned-vampire in the world. For all these years, she kept herself busy being a badass vampire, killing, compelling, manipulating, threatening, hiding... Her life has beem full of excitment and fun, but what happens when she comes back to small Mystic Falls and faces the vampires, werewofls, witches and hybrids of ...
1. Where Is Katherine?

May, 2010, Sao Paulo, Brazil

The old fashioned bell on the door rang as they opened. She entered the small inconspicuous bar, making heads turn as she walked in, samba playing somewhere in behind. Young woman ignored the stares of the costumers and walked directly towards the corner, swaying her hips seductively as usual. She stopped in front of the small cafe table and looked at the ginger man sitting behind it.

»Soo...« she rudely threw her purse on floor, grabbing the chair »How is my most reliable source doing?« He frowned at the sound of her deep voice, slowly lifting his face to look at her.

She grabbed the chair and slowly sat behind the table, joining him. »Well, besides the fact that you just killed my girlfriend, threatened me and compelled me to come all over here, on the other side of the world, I really... couldn't feel any better.« He answered with a strong Irish accent in his voice, looking at her angrily.

The attractive lady gave him a crooked smile. »Come on, Aaron. You owe me a favor now, she was annoying,« she answered »besides, we had a deal. You give me information, you stay alive, remember?« she said, sending him a manipulative look.

»I miss the times, when I gave you my info just because we were friends, not because I owe you another favor, Jasmine.« He shook his head, looking tired.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. »Well, this times were gone in the moment you decided to kill me and let me starve for months...« she sharply looked at him »Now... Let's stick to business, okay?«

Aaron looked at her for a few seconds, completely giving up on her. He finally broke the silence, not answering her question. »Why Brazil?« he asked, changing the subject.

She rolled her eyes again, touch of anger in her eyes. »Why not Brazil?!« she said inpatient.

»Bodies drained of blood, two wounds, no witnesses, you know, people are starting to suspect something. Mass murders in Spain, Italy, California and now Brazil. You're being filthy, Jaz.« He smiled lightly, teasing her, delaying things even more.

She flinched and looked at him, her green eyes piercing his face. »How did you find out?« Jasmine whispered, panic in her voice. Another naughty smile appeared on his face. »Aaron! How-did-you-find-out?« She threatened with her voice.

He noticed the dangerous tone in her voice and answered, even though he knew she won't hurt him until he doesn't spill his information. »What made you think I wouldn't know?! I know you for over a 500 years.« He said sarcastically, smirking. »Besides... Vampires talk.«

She flinched. »What vampires?!« Jasmine asked still whispering. He was the one rolling his eyes now.

»Would you really like to know that, Jasmine? Or... would you rather know where Katherine is?« he said, his lips forming in a satisfied smile as he saw her expression.

Her heart almost stopped. »Katherine?«

»Katherine.« he smirked.

A minute of silence past, before she could focus again.

»Where is she?!« she frowned, her eyes full of excitement.

He looked at her, suddenly feeling like he's in control. »Sorry, babe. That's not how things work here.« Aaron smirked. »I tell you where she is... and I get my freedom.«

She seemed amused by his words as the big fake toothy smile appeared on her beautiful face, but her face went dark in a second. She almost jumped over the table, garbbing his neck, getting the attention of uncomfortable stares and screams of the people in the bar. »Sorry to you too, but... I-don't-negotiate.« she whispered to his hear, almost strangling him. »You can be happy if I let you leave this bar with a head still attached to your body, I still haven't met my mind up yet. You can't act impudent with a vampire as strong as me, Aaron.« she moved her mouth from his ear, looking him right in the eyes, her face dangerously close to his. »Got that?« she seductively raised her eyebrow »Now tell me where she is!«

He nodded his head, scared. »Yes! Yes!« he strangled. »Just let go of me!«

She finally let go of his neck and walked toward his side of the table. »Tell me where is she!« she repeated even louder now.

He sighed, with a look of relief on his face, his hand wraped around his sore neck. He shook his head and finally spilled. »Mystic Falls.«

Her jaw almost dropped on the floor. »Mystic Falls?« she whispered after a few seconds. »A-are you s-sure?« she asked slowly, not believing the words he just said.

»Yes! Yes. You'll find her there. I swear.« He gasped, his hands wrapped around his neck, pain running down his spine.

She turned away from him and sighed in disbelief. She finally found her! After all this years, she finally did! She walked towards the middle of the bar, everyone staring, not believing they just saw a girl trying to strangle him. »You will not remember anything that happened. You all just came here, to grab a breakfast and left, are we clear? You haven't seen anything!« she said, turning around the cafe, compelling 10 people at one. The nods followed a second after. She smiled for the last time and disappeared, the door loudly closing behind her.

I really doubt that someone's gonna read that, but however... I am writting it anyway. This is my very first story and I really don't know what I'm doing actually. Thsi is a Vampire Diaries and a Klaus fan fic.I don't own the characters, exept some of them that I made up. This is my story, even though you will notice some plot of the series. Some major events will be connected with the major scenes of the series, but everything its gonna happen around my character, so you wont be reading a lot of the series plot at all, because even when I will connected my story with the TV series, I will do it in my own way, so it wont be the same or anything...

So, english isn't my national language so let me know if there are any misspellings or something. Any feedback, comments, idea just any respond... would be super, super great. I would be so happy! really, it would make my life complete.

Like I said it's my first story and I'm just trying because I don't consider myself as a good writer at all or anything. So, yeah. I read a lot of stories on here so I decided to give it a try. I really hope you will like it!


	2. Chapter One

Mystic Falls.

What happened to this boring place? The town was covered with trees and grass, the last time I stood here and now... this town is transformed. Everything has changed. Streets, buildings, church, school, people and supernatural creatures. This place has quite a lot of interesting history I've heard.

But why Mystic Falls, Katherine? It's the first place for a vampire to go if he wants troubles with witches, vampires or wants to get exposed. This is the first town you go, if you want to get killed. It literally attracts the monsters. Besides, this place is filled with vervain. I can smell it in the air. Why Mystic Falls?

She is all about metropolis cities, parties, beaches, cultures.. just like me. Why on earth would she choose a small town like this. I'm sure she's not here for a visit, cherishing the memories. I really doubt that the legendary Salvatore brothers exactly organized a »welcome« party for her, also. I'm surprised she's even alive. But well.. this won't last long.

I swear, I will break her little neck in the moment I get her and then.. I will rip her heart out and erased her from this world forever. She will pay for everything she has done to me. But the questions still remain. I know her.

Katherine's hiding something, I'm sure of that. She's up to something, like always. She didn't appear in 100 years, why would she suddenly appear here now? I have a feeling there's a lot of things I need to know about. What the hell happened when I wasn't around or asking my sources about this place?

Game on, Katherine! The game is about to start. All I have to do is to find you first.

Where should I start?

I entered the bar, few heads turning in my is it? This is the Mystic Grill? The entertainment center of this small town? Wow, people must be dying of boredom here.

Pool, wooden decorations, no daylight, alcohol... What is this? Grandpa's basement? I sighed desperately, can't believing that I came all over here to this boring town just to kill that skinny bitch. I walked past some drunk costumers, few student and other people. I immediately got the impression, that everyone here know's each other. I didn't know this town was that small either! I immediately got a lot of attention, people not being used to me and not knowing me as I looked like Latino women, dressed in beach dress, printed with flowers, looking like I just came somewhere from South America, kicking coconuts of the tree. This worked in Brazil, but definitely wasn't all that appropriate for this Mystic bar.

I really didn't know where to put myself, but the Grill felt like a solid place to start. Maybe I'll even compel myself some handsome food, or... I will just have to satisfy with a strong drink to tackle the blood thirst problem. I looked around the bar and slowly walked towards the bar counter, swaying my hips lightly.

I climbed on a tall chair and sat down, waiting behind the empty bar counter. I tried to look as casual as I could, feeling annoying looks on me, so I looked behind the bar, acting, looking like I'm wondering where the bar tender is. I faked a a deep sigh, shrugged and took my phone out of the pocket, fake texting. I guess, I did it as people slowly turned their head away and stopped starring.

I drummed my nails on the wooden bar and the bar tender finally appeared. And he was one damn handsome bar tender! He took a cloth and wiped over the bar counter, apparently not noticing me. His strong arms were cleaning before me as I intentionally moved my elbows on the bar, leaning on the bar. He bumped in my elbows the second after and I almost spilled the other man's drink.

»Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there.« He said, sighing in apology as his sky blue eyes looked at mine. He frowned a little.

»Hey...,« he pointed a finger at me curiously »you new here?« He asked, sending me a nice smile, then turning away from me taking two glasses from the shelf.

I rolled my eyes softly, before sending him a smile back. »Is it really that obvious?!«

He frowned again, shrugging and chuckling, giving me the look that said, _veeery obvious, _while still cleaning with one hand_._ I send him a short giggle, checking him out for a second. »Are you a football player?« I asked, noticing his muscular body, trying to be nice to him.

He looked at me sideways, giving me a curious smile. »Umm, yeah I am actually.« he answered. Bingo! »But, how did you know?«

I shrugged mysteriously and gave him a crooked smile. »I didn't. You're all muscular and toned, tall, hunk, charming... I just assumed you're into some sports.« I answered seductively, giving him a wink.

»Or... you were just looking for an opportunity to give me a compliment.« He smiled and rolled his eyes, still doing hundreds of other tasks.

I giggled innocently. »Mmm, handsome and SMART«

He just sighed, smirking, not answering to that. I didn't wanted this to become awkward. »Soo, whats's your name?« I asked playfully.

He looked at me and stared for a second, then smirked souspiciously, but answered. »My name is Matt and... » he didn't finish and suddenly went numb.

He kind of choked there, before raising his hand surprised, pointing his finger into someone behind me. »I'm sorry, but look, I'm kind of not on the market right now soo...« he said, not looking at me and his mood changed from happy to angry in a second.

I looked past my shoulder wondering what got him so upset, noticing the pretty blonde girl walking towards us, with somehow sad expression looking at him. I didn't know what was happening between them, but something else was dead clear. It took me a second to figure it out, I rolled my eyes... Of course! This girl is a vampire.

I'm screwed now. I'm old enough to tell that she isn't a vampire for a long time, but It's only a matter of time when she'll find out about me being a vampire. She send me an angry look, probably hearing me flirting with him from the other side of the room. I sighed as she slowly focused on him and got all that.. soft expression.

»Matt.« she said quietly. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to listen to her and turned away. »Caroline, stop. I don't wanna talk with you, right now!« he muttered, tired. »But, Matt. I'm really sorry, I should of told you before, but I was scared of.. what you might think and...« her voice started to break. »Care, please. We will talk about this later, I'm working, I don't have time for this... I told you already.«.

»You've heard him.« I suddenly said, I couldn't help myself. She looked at me with her furious expression, while Matt just shook his head and left. »Matt!« She squealed desperately.

She almost broke in tears, looking in his back, before she slowly turned her head in my direction. Here we go. »You! That's n...« She probably wanted to scream on me or something for flirting with him at first, but after a second of looking at me.. she finally started to realize and her mouth fell open. That was fast! I thought she'll need more time than that. She just stared at me for a minute, studying my face and her face suddenly went... blank. Her body froze. She knew.

And, she tried to hide it. But, she was hiding it very bad. She can't fool me. I'm 1000 years old, honey. She turned away, cleared her throat and looked at Matt leaving as she slowly sit down, looking slightly pooped. He rolled his eyes on her move, not happy with her being here. He returned and decided to ignore her, so he turned back to me and forced a fake smile.

»What can I get you?« he nodded in my direction. I was quiet for a second, being aware of this awkward situation, but answered. »The strongest that you have.« I said seductively, smiling to him. Caroline send me another angry look as I just smirked to her expression.

»Um, Matt..« she called him quietly and on my surprise, he turned around to face her, probably hearing something in her voice. »Can you get me something strong too. You know, something that will really BURNED my throat out.« she said and glanced to my direction. Matt froze and looked at me, then her, then me... He muttered something and disappeared in a second.

Can they be any worse at pretending?! I knew exactly what comes next. So, he knew about vampires? Of course, he did.

We sat alone, behind the bar in complete silence, till he returned with two glasses of whiskey. Come on, this is just ridiculous! He pushed the drink in front of Caroline's nose sending her a despising look and shook his head. He now pushed a drink in front of me, before turning away, probably expecting I will start to choke with vervain in my whiskey.

I looked both of them and smiled sarcastically. What do these dumb asses think it's gonna happen to me? I grabbed my glass casually and moved it closer to my face. I could already smell the big amount of herb that should burn my throat in a second. I noticed Caroline's intense look staring at my glass as I felt the same tension in the air. Even Matt turned around, to have a peek, probably not being too excited about causing the scene of screaming that is expected to come next. Too bad that nothing's gonna happen, kids! I moved the glass towards my lips and...

Drank the whiskey out of the glass in just one, big, quick sip without a problem... !

I swallowed the alcohol, slightly burning sensation in my throat, but not because of vervain. This whiskey was strong! I stand up and frowned at them. I almost giggled at their shocked expression.

I suddenly rudely threw the glass past my shoulder and the glass loudly broke into pieces.

The people in the bar flinched at the sound and looked at our direction. I ignored them and moved towards Caroline so close, my nose almost touched hers.

»Nice move, barbie. This could really work.« I gave her a cocky smile »Too bad I'm completely immune to vervain.« I smirked, half whispering to her loudly so Matt could hear me too.

I'm putting vervain in my drink for over 800 years.

I moved away from Caroline, after a minute of looking at her dangerously and turned to the people, starring.

»Ooops, my bad! God, I'm so clumsy. Everything's alright!« I said with a fake shy smile and they slowly started to get back to where they were.

I smirked and turned on my heels, facing them again. I knelt down and grabbed the sharp, piece of broken glass laying on the floor, still drops of vervain on it. I grabbed it and put it in my fist. I stand up, looking at Caroline. _You will give me your hand! _I said in my mind and compelled her just with my offered me a hand, scared expression on her face. I opened my hand, still glass in it and stabbed the sharp glass with vervain deep into her hand, while I shook her hand casually. Her face frowned, tears of pain in her eyes, almost screaming, but she was able to control herself.

I finally let go after a few seconds and she was relieved. I looked at her gasping expression for a second, till I turned to Matt completely shocked. »See you around, Matt.« I smiled and winked at him seductively as I headed towards the door and left the bar.

Uuff, my first chapter! So, I know this was a bit boring and short, because I didn't know how to start, but it will get better. Should I continue? Hope you liked it. :))))


	3. Chapter Two

Here I am. I really really wanted to avoid this place, but I guess I don't have any other choice. I stood in front of the big brownish house, that always reminded me of some kind of barn. It haven't changed from the last time I've been here. It's still a lousy old house of the Salvatore family.

I didn't want to waist any of my time anymore. The Salvatore's are my best bet. They probably knew the most. I hoped to avoid them, especially Damon, but that wasn't an option if I wanted to find Katherine.

I never personally met Stefan, but I bet Katherine told him about me. Besides, vampires talk and I'm a legend right next to the Originals. There is no vampire older than 100 years, who wouldn't heard of me. I would of been the strongest, oldest vampire ever if the Originals wouldn't exist, after all. I bet that the good brother will be thrilled to see me.

Now, there is a completely different story with Damon. I know him way too well and I really don't want to relieve all of the memories of the crazy drunk nights in 1981, New York. My stomach raises all over to my throat when I think about it. He doesn't make the worse men to share a bed with, but...What was I thinking? It's Damon! Besides, he was over head over heels in love in Katherine, still thinking she's dead.

I shook my head and sighed. Enough! I walked toward the house. Let's get this thing over with.

Damon's POV

I opened my eyes. The sun shining through the window blinded me for a second. I was about to jump out of my bed, starting another day of me being the bad brother, saving Elena's and my innocent goody goody brother's day again, while their making out in their own little rainbow world... when I noticed ridiculously hot girl and her bunch of long, thick black hair laying on my bare chest, tickling my nose.

I didn't even had to make sure if it's her, I sniffed her signature little scent in a second. What the hell is that annoying little bitch doing here? She was suppose to be dead! I was out of my bed in a half of second, leaving her to droll on my bed by herself.

She opened her eyes and chuckled. »Come on, Damon. You use to like it, sometimes.«

»Was that before or after, you killed me seven times and compelled me to rot in your house, while you're using me as your toy, because I can't remember... you were compelling me to forget over and over again.« I retorted back.

This slut, forced me to do her dirty work for her for a whole year, manipulating me, while she kept me closed in her house and didn't let me out. Then when she got bored, she compelled me, so I couldn't talk about her with anyone else but her.

She got up from bed. »Oh, please! Don't make me look like a bad guy now. I wasn't using you as my toy, you volunteered to be used as my toy...besides, you know we both like it.« she winked and leaned closer to me.

She was awfully similar to Katherine sometimes. But worse. »I'm not in a mood for your silly little games, Jasmine! What are you doing here?! You were suppose to be dead.«

She rolled her eyes. »Yeah, yeah.« she said bored. »I might compelled you to think I'm dead,« she said in a fake apologetic tone »you would hunt me so long, you would become annoying and then .. I'd have to kill this sexy face of yours. And we don't wan't that.« she said and moved around my room, opening drawers, going through my stuff.

I clenched my jaw. I wouldn't hesitate to fight with her, but she was like a hulk compared to me when it came to old vampire strenght. »I'm gonna ask again. What are you doing here? Obviously, you aren't here for vacation.«

»Ugh, stop being such a buzz kill!« She sighed. »Besides... I could ask you the same thing. Why now, Damon? Why did you returned to Mystic Falls?« she walked toward me, her face a few centimetres away from mine.

»I got homesick.« I said in a duh tone.

Obviously, she didn't buy it. »Maybe.« she said and swayed her hips away from me, walking like some kind of a wild cat. »Or...?« she turned in my direction again. »The coincidence of you, Katherine and Stefan being her at exact same time isn't such a coincidence after all.«

How does she know about Katherine? »What do you know about Katherine?« I asked.

»I know everything. I know a lot of thing that you and your pretty little brother don't.« she said, winking at me again. »Now!« she walked towards me. »Tell me where Katherine is?«

I could see her pupils increase and decrease. She was trying to compel me. I never quite understood how can she compel other vampires. I thought only Originals can do that.

»Sorry, sweetheart. I had a bit of vervain for desert yesterday.« I said and smiled to her. »You can't compel me.«

She frowned angrily. »Okay, I'm fine with that.. It's your bad!« she said dangerously to me. »I'll just have to torture the words out of your mouth now.« she said casually and pushed me in the wall, with big force so I could hear my skull crack, but it healed in a second.

Suddenly, Stefan appeared in front of my door. »Oh look, lucky me. My brother coming for a rescue.« I teased, looked at him and smiled with a stupid expression.

Jasmine's face formed in a big smile, she turned away from me. »Mmm, isn't that Stefan Salvatore? The good brother.« she walked towards him, swaying her hips seductively.

»Who are you?« he asked.

»One and only, Jasmine Rose.« she said, with an arrogant expression. »Nice to meet you.« she offered a hand, but Stefan didn't take it.

»I thought you were dead.« he said.

She rolled his eyes, probably sick of hearing that sentence over and over again. »I know. That's exactly what your suppose ot think.« she said.

Stefan nodded. »You're not on the right place. It's nothing for you here. Katherine isn't here.« Now that was a lie, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

Damn it, Elena! Can that girl have any worst timing?! She stood in front of the door, like Stefan a minute ago, staring at us.

All three of us looked at Jasmine.

I literally almost seen lighting in her green eyes. She froze completely. She stared at her with blank expression for a half of minute. She didn't even breathe for a minute. She was like in trans.

»Oh, really?« she crooked her head on the right, when she woke up a bit and looked at Stefan with mad expression. Uh-oh. This isn't gonna end well.

»It's not what you think it is, it's...« Stefan started, but couldn't finish his sentence. Jasmine grabbed Elena, hit her in the head and both of them were gone in a second. They disappeared with a speed of light.

I shook my head. »Great.«

Elena's POV

I woke up, feeling sharp pain in the back of my head. I moaned wanting to get up, but my hands and feet were strongly tied on the wooden chair. I opened my eyes.

I was in a big place, that looked like a living room of some kind of house.

»It's been too long.« I've heard a deep female voice. I looked towards her.

The brunette smirked. I couldn't remember at first, but I remembered now. She was the one in the room with Stefan and Damon and then...

»Hello, Katherine.« she said with slight almost noticeable exotic like accent, with a crooked smile.

»What? N-no... how did I come here? Where am I?« I said scared and confused. »You h-hit me a-and then...«

She rolled her eyes. »Drop the act Katherine, you can't escape anymore.« What is she talking about?

»No. I'm not Katherine.« I shook my head and panicked. »My name is Elena. I swear!«

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. Suddenly a strong punch crossed my face. »Shut up!«

I cried and yelled. »No, stop. Please, I'm not her. I'm human.«

»How could you do that to me, huh?« she frowned. »I knew you for so long, I helped you... I trusted you!«

Oh, no. »No, please I'm human.« I cried.

»Don't you think this is a bit desperate? Come on, you can do better than that.« she smirked again. »Now.« suddenly a knife appeared at her hand. »You're gonna suffer and die. Just like I did.« she pushed the blade right into my arm.

I screamed and almost threw the vocals our of my throat. »No!«

»It's not that bad. It's just a little vervain on the blade. « she said with casual tone.

»Please, no. I can explain«

She pushed her nails in my wound and I screamed again. Then she froze. She looked at me and frowned. She looked at the wound and touched it.

»I thought you were immune to vervain.« she said quietly, with confused expression. She raised her bloody hand toward her mouth and tasted the blood. She looked at me sharply and looked at my face.

»What the hell is going on?!« she screamed in my face.

»I am a doppelganger.« I cried out.

Jasmine's POV

You're what?! No. This isn't possible. Katherine didn't had anyone to continue the genes of the doppelganger. She would of told me. It's not possible. How is she even alive? Maybe he doesn't know that another doppelganger exists. She would of been dead already. I'm sure of it. I know him.

I grabbed the phone immediately. Managed to find Stefan's number and called him.

»Hello?« he answered.

»What is going on?! Where is Katherine?« I asked.

»Jasmine? I .. I tried to tell you. She's a doppelganger, you don't need to kill her. She's not Katherine! She's not harmful.« he tried to calm me down.

»She's gonna die anyway.« I said.

There was a silence. »What are you talking about?«

»He's gonna find out sooner or later.« I told him and sighed.

»He already does.« He said quietly.

I frowned. No. It can't be. If he finds out I'm alive he will kill me. I can't let that happen. Everything was clear now. I know exactly why Katherine's here now. She want's to make a deal. God, Katherine how stupid can you be?! Klaus doesn't make deals with anyone, especially not her.

»Are you there? Don't hurt Elena!« he yelled from the other side of the phone.

I ignored him and looked at Elena sitting on my chair bleeding. »He knows Elena's in Mystic Falls?«

I guess, I got a bit suspicious. »What.. What do you know about Klaus?« I heard him say.

I can't tell him anything. I can't risk Klaus knowing I'm alive. »Nothing. Nothing. Never mind.«

There was a few seconds of silence. He didn't buy it. »Please, just... let Elena go.«

»Do you think I'm stupid? I'm not gonna just give her to you. This is not how this works.«

»What do you want?!« he said, angry.

»I want to make a deal with you.« I said slowly

I heard a deep sigh. »I don't know.«

»Do you want her back or not?! I can broke her neck in any moment now.«

»You won't kill her. Klaus would hunt you down.«

»Wanna bet? My life is screwed anyway.« I said casually, trying to hide fear in my voice. I caught Elena's scared look.

I knew he wouldn't take a risk. »Okay, okay. What do you want?«

I turned around and frowned. »I know you know where Katherine is.«

»I don't.«

»Well, that's your problem, not mine. You'll just have to find her then and bring it here.«

He sighed again. »Okay, let's just say that I might know where Katherine is.«

My lips crossed a satisfied smile. »That's better. You give me Katherine, I give you Elena.« I smirked. »Oh, and by the way, you should hurry. I might of cut some of her arteries. You can't beat me Stefan, so hurry up.«

I smiled and hung up, before he could say anything. It sounds like a perfect plan. They give me Katherine, I kill her quickly and I'll be long gone when Klaus reaches this town.

I can't believe this is happening. This is the closest he came in 1000 years.I just have to compel every vampire and human knowing about my existence and Klaus won't know a thing. It was a shocker for me. I couldn't help, but have a weird feeling. I'm running from him for so long I even forgot that he's still dangerous to me. I forgot that he exists.

»You're afraid of him aren't you? Of Klaus?« Elena asked quietly. I almost forgot she's in the room.

I looked at her. »Aren't you?« She was all pale, she lost a lot of blood.

She nodded. »I am.I didn't know you had a reason to be afraid too.« she said with weak voice.

I smiled. »You have no idea.«

I suddenly bit my wrist, so the blood appeared. I stepped closer to her and pushed my wrist into her mouth. She knew what to do. Her wound startred healing soon.

»Thank you.« she said, when she started getting a colour back on her face.

»I'm not gonna kill you.« I started. »I'm just here to kill Katherine. Whatever mess you're in... I don't want to be a part of it.« I said and smiled.

She nodded. »Why do you wan't to kill her so much?« she asked.

I looked at her sharpily. Enough with that nice act for today. »That's none of your business.«

That was my 2nd chapter, yaay! I really hope you like it. Any ideas or comments are welcome.


End file.
